Enshrined Memorial of Eternity
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Yes, Eve had always wondered what she would do if he died. But she never expected to be forced to answer the question so quickly. Some of the other members of the ElGang had their opinions on what she would do. Ranging from going on in his memory to shutting down her systems, they had no shortage of thoughts...not that they were here now to share in her lasting grief.


_**Tried to go to sleep after work today, ended up with this. Strange how things like that happen.**_

 _ **Not much to cover here. The unnamed stranger Elesis ends up with is actually my friend** warrior of six blades **' OC named Matthew.** _

_**I just randomly created their children and...well, that's about it.**_

 _ **I do not own Elsword or any of its characters or that OC. Just the kids and the idea for this heartbreaking number here.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Enshrined Memorial of Eternity**

 **~/~**

 _'They had always known she could never leave his side...'_

She had always known that these days would come, she just had never known when. It wasn't like she was stupid. She knew she would outlive him. She had always known she would have to face her wearing existence alone someday. Yes, Eve had always wondered what she would do if he died. But she never expected to be forced to answer the question so quickly. Some of the other members of the ElGang had their opinions on what she would do. Ranging from going on in his memory to shutting down her systems, they had no shortage of thoughts...not that they were here now to share in her lasting grief. They had their own lives now, after all, and they had for a very extended time now. Everyone had moved on after they finished saving Elrios, even without Eve and Elsword there to help in those efforts.

Rena had gone back home to her forest. Raven had retired to a quiet home in Velder, where Elesis remained to command the Red Knights while leading her own love story with a nice man she had met on the adventures. Lu and Ciel had stayed in Lanox together, continuing their own side of things in silence. Aisha had gone to Feita to help out Allegro in his work and research there. Ara and Chung lived in Hamel now, peacefully but in mourning.

The forgotten and former nasod queen gazed at the gray sky as it lit furiously with white streaks of lightning. The fervent winds blew her silvery strands of hair around as though even they knew that no one cared what she looked like anymore. Despite that, she had managed to keep herself...well enough. She wore a knee length black skirt with pink and black shoes to start. Her long silver hair carried a black headband with a gold cross on it, while a long black cape with similar gold crosses hung over her shoulders like a shawl, atop her dark tank top. She didn't look like a Code: Nemesis anymore...she didn't act like one either...despite being followed by her loyal drones even today. When she had told the priest and priestess that took care of this yard that she wanted to live at this shrine...they had narrowly given in, and had required her to wear this. She didn't mind...nothing could hurt her any worse than that day...

" _ **Elesis? How is he?"**_

" _ **Guys...I...I don't know how to say this but..."**_

" _ **H-Hey! H-He's fine right?"**_

" _ **He'll come back, right?"**_

" _ **He can't leave yet!"**_

" _ **We're not finished yet..."**_

" _ **Guys...he's dead... My brother has passed...as of one minute ago..."**_

He was too young, everyone had tried to say.

He would come back, everyone had tried to say.

He wasn't going to leave them behind yet, everyone had tried to say.

But Eve had known the truth. She always knew the truth. The man she loved had died that day, at the tender age of nineteen doing what he did best. Fighting to protect the world he adored with all his heart. Even now, twelve years later, Eve wasn't sure she even deserved to call herself anything special to Elsword. They were dating when he died, yes. But she hadn't honored his memory. She had given up and stayed here in his monument, in his shrine. Hell she had pretty much sealed herself up in the tiny little stone building full of flowers that contained his resting place. She didn't have anywhere she would rather be... Then again, maybe she was honoring him then. Honoring a promise she had made to him a long time ago. So many years ago, barely weeks after they had confessed that they had feelings for each other. A day that felt like yesterday to Eve, but she knew was so far back in time she would never get it back again.

" _ **Hey Eve?"**_

" _ **Yes, Elsword?"**_

" _ **You won't ever leave me behind, will you?"**_

" _ **Of course not. I'll follow you to the end of time if I must."**_

" _ **E-Eve..."**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **You don't have to...go that far...I mean..."**_

" _ **But I want to."**_

" _ **Thank you Eve...that means the world to me, you know."**_

" _ **I'm glad."**_

" _ **I love you, you know."**_

" _ **I love you always, Elsword."**_

Everyone had asked if she really had to leave the El Search Party, the ElGang...her second family. But they had all known the answer. Of course she did. Someone had to watch over Elsword's shrine, tend it, and keep it pleasant for their lost hero. Not to mention they all knew that maybe aside from Elesis, Eve was grieving the hardest. Unfortunately, that simply proved Elesis the more durable of them. Not that Eve argued...she knew that was true. Elsword was the weakness of them both, but Elesis wanted to finish what he had started...while Eve wanted to ensure his peaceful rest. Slowly, she lifted herself from the doorway of his memorial now, walking back inside and closing the stone door over the opening. Walking back through the maze of flowers and trinkets where she even passed the rack that held his sword...Eve struggled with herself silently in desperate heartbreak.

"Elsword..." She whispered to that...that ornate wooden box that was shielded with a larger box of glass.  
"Elsword...why...? Why does my head hurt...? Even after all these years? Nasods can't cry...we don't shed tears you know...so why does it feel like I want to? What's wrong with me?"

She watched as Moby and Remy shrunk away from her and flew off somewhere else. Probably to their little shelf. She frowned deeply, her mind a blur as she fell to her knees there. This was a process she had gone through numerous times, yet she had never gotten herself to snap out of it.

"I know its called grief...but how do I get rid of it?"

How stupid. Eve knew he wouldn't answer her.

She'd never hear that voice of his again, and she hated it.

"I wish you hadn't run ahead that day, Elsword. Maybe we all would have come out fine then..."

She blinked and sighed, "I got a postcard from Elesis today. She said she may visit me today. Told me that since you're not around, she wants me to meet your nephew and niece. I'll...tell you all about it, alright? Though...I guess you don't need me to..."

She was about to continue until her ears picked up voices outside. Slowly, Eve rose and walked to the stone door, opening it carefully to find Elesis was nearby. Two small little kids clung to the tall knight's red and black skirts.

"Mama! Mama, the lady came out of the shrine! Is she the shrine lady Mama?" cried a little boy.

A little boy, Eve painfully noticed, that had Elsword's spiky red hair and soft ruby eyes. She closed her eyes at the sight for a moment, willing herself to calm as the blue gem on her forehead made the little blue eyed girl on his other side laugh.

"Mama! The shrine lady is pretty!"

Elesis chuckled softly, patting the brown haired girl gently, "Yes, yes...the shrine lady is pretty."

"Yay!" the children cried.

Elesis just shook her head slowly, looking at Eve with...sympathy.

Eve knew that look. The one that asked _'Why do you make yourself suffer so much?'_ She frowned in response to it, then looked down at the red-haired knight's children. The pair were looking up at her with such wonder in their eyes. They were much too young to understand the weight of a graveyard, something Elesis was apologetic for but something Eve understood.

"Mama! Is this the love of Uncle Elsword's life? Is she our Aunt, Mama?"

"Yes dear, she is..." Elesis murmured, hoping she didn't upset Eve.

Eve didn't take it too hard, hesitating before she knelt to eye level with the kids.

"That's me, alright..." She managed.

"Aunt Eve! Did Uncle Elsword really fall off a huge mountain? Did you really dive off to save him, Aunt Eve?"

"I did. In a large desert town called Bethma."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Wow!"

"How much as your Mama told you about your Uncle?"

"So much!"

"Has she ever told you about the time...that he saved a lonely nasod girl?"

"No, she didn't!"

"I wanna hear!"

Elesis smiled, "I saved that one for you..."

Eve sighed slowly then, sitting down on the little ledge of the memorial. On the spot where her name was also written;

 _ **'In this memorial lies a brave warrior who lives here in eternity with his beloved treasure, Eve.'**_

"Okay Helen, okay Matthias...sit down beside Aunt Eve."

"Okay Mama!"

"Sit on down little ones...let me tell you the story...of a love that shall never die."

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews are loved!  
**


End file.
